The Lost Hope
by Annette Samuels
Summary: Harry meets up with Viktor again and gets ready for the journey to destroy Voldemort. Only Part One is up at the moment. Have fun reading. Sorry for silly spelling mistakes.


18

Harry Potter;And the Last Turmoil

* * *

By Yannyonion

Dedication;

To Devoflute, my encourager and the person who e-mailed me about everyday about Harry Potter topics and to Ellie, my spelling and hot guy checker and to Chels, the person who gave advice on the plots and situation and always had a little good mixed in the bad come back of my rough drafts; these are my friends that I hope never to lose, for more reasons than I can muster to say. I dedicate my story to you guys. I hope you'll be proud of my dedication and foremost my story.

Started; November 10, 2005 at 8:51:43 P.M.

Finished; so far unknown

Disclaimer: Even though my dedicated friends call me the next JK Rowling, I don't own any of her characters, places, buildings, organizations, plots, etc. I wish I did.

Author's Note; I know that Karkaroff is supposed to be dead, but I did not find that out until after I had written all of this. Since I didn't want to change it and my friends agreed with me, I left it as is. I hope you can ignore that mistake and enjoy my story anyways.

_**

* * *

Part One; the Beginning of the Journey**_

Harry Potter sat at the edge of the seat. The train was gloomy and had lost its old sense of excitement before the summer. The younger kids did not talk loudly or cast little nonsense spells on anything they could get their hands on. They just sat there, talking softly, hoping that the train would not be attacked by Death Eaters. The school had been attacked, even if it had been one of the safest places in Britain. The sky outside was dark and the only thing to be seen was the distant light of the front of the train as it turned a corner.

Hermione sat across from him, carefully composing a letter to Viktor Krum. She had not heard from him in awhile and was getting a little worried. The Death Eaters were moving out beyond Britain and were spurring the fear of the witches and wizards of neighboring countries. They had also heard that some kid of the Durmstrang School had been killed when their broom had been hexed. It was feared that the origin of the curse was that of a Death Eater. Nobody doubted it either. Hermione feared that Viktor could be next. Many had been killed so far, and that made Harry more inpatient to destroy his enemy.

Ron sat beside Hermione, trying to occupy himself. He found no fun in the old games that they had played in their first years of school. So now he just sat there, raking his fingers through his scraggily red hair. He then pulled out one of the books that his older brother, Charlie had sent Harry. It was filled with self-defensive curses. He hoped to learn a few of them to guard himself and a few to get rid of some of the Death Eaters they may encounter.

Charlie would be arriving in London within the hour, and would escort and watch Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they stayed at the Dursley's for a sum of weeks. He was glad that he had at least his friends with him this time, but sorely missed Ginny. Maybe, if everything turned around and he won the painstaking battle, he could once again be with her. He could not live with himself if something happened to her.

­"Viktor, you can't be serious. You know how dangerous it is in Britain right now, and you're going just to see this girl you met at Hogwarts? You have to be crazy, and I cannot, nor will not permit this. You have obligations here in Bulgaria."

"Obligations?" Viktor said with strong disdain. "Quidditch is not an obligation worth keeping, especially when others are in danger. I'm going," he said in a firm voice as he passed his fellow professor. "You can find yourself another professor. I quit!"

"You can't." Karkaroff spun around and pulled the younger man back with a firm grip. He forced Viktor's eyes to meet his. "You know that what you are doing is rather hopeless. That man controlling things over there; killing and destroying. He did it once before, and he does it again. He will kill you the moment that he finds you are there."

"How do you know he's going to kill me? He probably has never even heard of me."

"You do not know that. He has people all over the continent. He has his men reporting to him everyday. No one can hide from him. Men have reported to him about you in the Triwizard Tournament. He knows of you now. He was waiting for Harry Potter right on the other side of the portkey. He, no doubt, knew everything that was supposed to happen in the Tournament.

A curiosity arose inside of Viktor. How could he know so much? How did he know all this? Could he be one who is in the league of this evil wizard? He had been accused of being a Death Eater. Had he returned to the one who was trying to kill a good friend of his and someone he cared deeply for?

"You sound too informed."

"Simple guesses. Have you not heard of the news coming out of that country?"

"I have heard of killing. I have not heard of any reporting or mass moving of Death Eaters. You seem to know more than the rest of us."

"Maybe our resources are different," Karkaroff said nervously, wrenching his hands, as if they caused him great pain and he wanted to rip them off.

"Yes. Maybe they are." He grabbed the professor by the color of his robes and

pointed his wand at his throat. "Yours are with the enemy. Mine are with the right side. Justice is on my side."

"Justice shall be served unto you," came a voice from behind Viktor.

Viktor dropped Karkaroff and turned around, ready to face whatever faced him. Three men stood in front of him, each wand pointed at him. He knew he would be no match to them, so he thought quickly. The only thing to do, besides getting himself killed, would be to Apparate.

"You dare raise your hand against one her serves the master. The master shall bring down justice upon you."

"He shall not!" exclaimed Viktor in rising anger. He grabbed his bag and broom and then thought of the British London. He had been there once and had been in a place called Diagon Alley. He thought of that place and Apperated there the next second.

The quietness of the town annoyed him greatly. He had been here once before and remembered it filled with people and the shops overloaded with bustle and noise. Now the streets were deserted and the sales carts and displays were either empty or boarded up. He took a bottle from one of his pockets and retreated between two buildings. He drank the polyjuice potion without hesitation, and waited shortly for him to change into one of his fellow classmates. Placing the bottle back into his pocket, he entered the street again.

He went into the first shop that was open, intercepting one of the clerks, and asking where there was a place to board for the night. The clerk directed him to the Leaky Cauldron. He hurried there and quickly got into one of the rooms. He could not bear the stares of the few people in the tavern. He locked his door the moment he got into the room.

'Dear Hermione,

Do not write me at Durmstrang. I am at the Leaky Cauldron. Please do not worry. Please contact me as soon as you are able. I hope with all my will that you are out of peril. Love you all of my days, no matter what. Never give up on me or Harry. He needs you now more than ever, with his worse enemy at high.

Viktor Krum'

He went out again with the letter and went down the line of shops, until he found a place where he could rent an owl. He sent the letter and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Having his meal brought up to him, he ate and rested the rest of the night.

He was being betrayed by a close friend of his. Who could he trust now? When was Hermione going to send him an owl back? When would he be able to meet her again? He missed her deeply and wished to be with her again. Now, the only thing he wished for was that his professor or his colleagues won't be able to find him.

Hermione lay curled up on the floor. Her shoulders trembling and she sobbed. Ron moved to comfort her, but Harry held him back. Word had just come that they had identified the body of Viktor Krum. His professor, Karkaroff, had found him on their school grounds, dead. The murder was believed to have been caused by a backfiring curse, while defending two of the younger students. They had been attacked by a Death Eater. The children had, thankfully, survived. The Death Eater had fled right after Viktor fell dead.

For this reason, they had had to move to a different hiding place. People knew of this place now. Charlie had conducted them to an old, abandoned shack in Middlesbrough. The place had been deserted for year, once owned by an ancient family line of wizards.

Karkaroff had sent her a personal letter at her house address and had been sent from there to here; because he had known that he had been close with her and thought she ought to be told by him, than find it out in a newspaper. Harry could barely believe it. Viktor had been strong and accurate in the spells that he cast. How one of his spells could be backfired. It was unbelievable. That made four great wizards down. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Dumbledore, and now Victor; all dead because Voldemort. He knew he would be next, for sure. He was by far, not strong enough to withstand Voldemort.

He wanted to comfort Hermione, but found no means of how to. The only words he had to provide would probably harm her even more, or even break her.

Charlie sat in the chair to the desk. He had known of the relationship between Hermione and Krum and felt a deep pain within his chest. He remembered when he had been her age. He had never gone through what she suffered now, fear, doubt, and heartbreak. He remembered playing Quidditch, not crying for many lost ones or fighting back the urge to run away in fear. Why had their nation come to this? Now, he wished that things were boring and dull, than what they were now.

"Hermione," Charlie said, as he moved forward and out his arm around her, as if he was her older brother. "It was an accident. He died in honor. No one could have asked for a better way to be remembered; to die protecting others."

"Why did he have to die? Why did Sirius or Dumbledore, or Cedric, or anyone have to die?" She paused for a moment, crying more. "Harry, you have to destroy Voldemort. You have to. You're our only hope."

"Yes, I know," he said in an almost sorrowful voice. He knew well that he would be the one to destroy Voldemort, but he had never paid much heed to do it. He had thought that Voldemort had been maintained so that he, Harry, would be safe from him. Now he was to face him, and would probably not make it through.

The next day the newspapers were sent out with the headline of Viktor's Death. Harry had made sure he had hidden it before Hermione awoke. He was sure that she would be better off if she did not see it. He was scared of what her reaction would be.

He looked outside the window and could see that the night sky still hung.

He sat up in his bed and looked around. Hermione slept in one of the beds conjured up by Charlie, and Ron slept in the other. There was another bed that was empty, and was supposed to be Charlie's but where was Charlie.

"Can't sleep Harry?" Charlie sat in the corner at the end of his bed. He had a stern look on his face, and looked around the bear walls. "

"I really don't want leave."

"Why is that? You would think of all the torment you have suffered."

"Just, remember, outside these walls is even more torment than could ever add up in here."

"That is true. You've probably seen more of it than me, but I can see by the very people in this house, what it has been like for you guys." He looked over towards Hermione. "She lost someone important to her, didn't she?"

"Yes, she and Viktor had been very close in the fourth and fifth year. Our sixth year, we were too busy and on our guard to really talk. I had thought highly of his powers. He had been very good and accurate in the spells he cast. I can hardly believe that one of his spells could have backfired."

"I was surprised when I had heard it. I've seen him at work and some of the things were very advanced for his age."

Harry completely agreed. They discussed various matters until Ron and Hermione awoke. Hermione was rather overwhelmed and looked as if she had not had sleep. Her eyes were puffy and dark circles shown under her eyes.

No one talked during the conjured breakfast. They heard the Dursleys past the door and retreat down the steps for their own lanky meal. For now they would just sit in silence and maybe pull out books about various spells or potions or write letters to some people.

Viktor sat up. The night seemed to have passed quickly and he found himself still tired, but unable to sleep anymore. He dressed and went down the steps. He quietly and secretly entered the street, which was already getting a medium fill. The people walked in tight groups, keeping the smaller ones in the middle of the cluster. He could not blame them, many of the shops sat empty, deprived of care and ownership. Walking down the street, he could also see that this place, not too long ago, had been overflowing with people.

He didn't have to walk very much further, before he came upon a shop that seemed to be still kept in quite good condition. He looked at the sign above and understood clearly that he was most likely a joke shop. Owned by the Weasley's. Where had he heard that name before? He was sure that he had heard of it before now. Oh well.

He did not walk further before he suddenly realized where he had heard that name before. A Weasley had been friends with Hermione and Harry. She had written about him many times. She had said that he had a very big family. Maybe these Weasley's were of close relation and tell him where he might find her.

He walked back and entered the shop. Looking around, he could really tell that this was a very big hitting store. The shelves were stocked with stuff that was almost unreal. Magic wands, love potions, candies that did unusual stuff and most of all, what caught his eye were items set with a NEW sign posted above it. It was an odd shape, covered in fur and had tentacle sort things everywhere. They called it UNKNOWN.

"Could I help you sir?" said a red headed man.

"Ah, I see that you have discovered the UNKNOWN," came another voice. This belonged to the same guy. No- that guy was also standing on the other side of him. Then he remembered, having met them once at Hogwarts. "Uh, yah. What is it?"

"Never really figured it out. Good seller though. People just buy to figure it out."

"I think it's impossible. Spent five hours straight just trying to figure out what went wrong in the potion. Found out that we added too much unicorn hair."

"So, where did you go to school?" the one on his right asked.

"I went to Durmstrang. Could I talk to you in private? I have a few questions that I was wondering if you could answer."

"Yes, and by the way, my name is Fred Weasley."

"I'm George. What's yours?"

"I think that better to be answered in private," Viktor said.

George and Fred led him into a large office on the second floor. George directed Viktor to a chair at a conference table. Fred closed the door after they had entered and also took a seat.

"So, would you oblige us with your name?" Fred said.

"You will probably not believe me, but it is the truth. I had to drink polyjuice potion, for fear that I be recognized and my hiding place given away. My name is Viktor Krum. Do you believe me?"

"Viktor Krum. He's dead. You can't be him."

"Where did you get the idea that I'm, dead."

"The news. They said that one of the professors there, at Durmstrang, found him dead. Said that he had advised him to go into hiding from Voldemort, instead taking the job of teaching at the school."

"Karkaroff must have said this. I took the job teaching to arm the students against the very people who attacked me last night," Viktor had said all of this to himself, but it had been loud enough for the twins to hear. Their caution decreased. They wanted to see if he had really consumed polyjuice. If he had, he should change back within the hour. They should test it, just in case.

"Can you prove that you're Viktor? Just to let you know, we do know what Viktor looks like. So you can't go saying your Viktor after you've changed back, because we would know."

"Yes, I should change back in less than ten minutes, but right after I have changed back to my normal self, I must change back again. I am in danger at this very moment."

The twins agreed, ready for anything. They sat there, discussing with each other: all of which was absolutely nonsense. He could feel himself slowly losing his disguising characteristics. At last he had changed back to himself.

"Did I not tell you the truth?"

"We were just checking. Never know who you could be dealing with," Fred said, and then leaned over to talk to George quietly. Fred got up and exited the room only to return soon after with a tray of drink and small cakes.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"Finest pumpkin juice in all of Britain," George added.

"I would be grateful. The stuff they serve at the inn is not very well made." Viktor took the glass handed to him and drank in what was truly the best pumpkin juice he had tasted in a long while. He drank the glass dry and set it down on the table.

"So, do you serve Voldemort?"

Strangely, he felt himself compelled answer that question without thinking. They must have put a truth potion into his glass. He did not mind. He had nothing to really hide. He knew that if they were good friends of Hermione, which they must be on the good side.

"No, I think anyone who serves him deserves to die."

"Good, just checking, as we have already told you."

"Are you with me in my thinking?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, we would not have thought otherwise."

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Hermione is. I am meaning to find. If the newspapers say that I am dead, I hate to think what she is going through. I wrote her, but sent to her home address. If she is otherwise, she will probably not get the letter for a long while."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love her. She inspires me to reach out to others and teach them how to do things that can protect others." Why had he just said that? He was spilling out his feelings for her to probably people who act as brothers to her.

"Well, if you love her, then I guess we have to tell you where she is. Hate to see her suffer any more than she already has."

The twins gave Viktor the address and walked him to the door. They knew what was best for her. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. To separate them in such a way would toll on themselves. They felt almost responsible for Hermione and Harry. As if they were blood siblings. To let her go on without seeing him, would create a gap between the relationships they had built throughout the seven years they had known each other.

Viktor left the shop. His heart was lighter, but still was being the weighed down by the fact that she was in danger with Harry. He had to get there as soon as possible. He set off quickly down the street, his robes flying back behind him. None stood in his way, his face was set with determination. He turned into one of the adjoining alleys mainly to avoid anyone else. There was one sign in the alley, which had indicated the street name; Nocturne Alley. The only wizards or witches in this alley were heavily cloaked and kept their faces hidden.

He kept walking, now at a faster pace. He could feel someone watching him, following him. In fact, he knew that someone was. Why would they want to follow some kid from Durmstrang? They would have no reason to.

Unless… He looked down at his hand. The scare that had stood present on his arm for years- was still there.

"Oh, great. If forgot to drink the potion." He reached into his pocket and found that his brew was all gone. He ran, now. He knew that he was a lot better on broom than on feet. He soon tripped and hit the wall of one of the dark shops. Warm liquid slid down his forehead as he stood once again, now with his wand at the ready.

**Half an hour earlier**

Hermione sat silent, as Charlie discussed nonsense to Harry and Ron. The conversation held nothing of importance and seemed rather dull to Hermione. Why were they talking about this stuff when they would soon meet things that this gibberish would not be able to resolve the moments matter? She found little entertainment form her book and soon closed it. All she did then was blankly stare at the wall. There was a single picture of Harry's parents. They held each other tenderly and she knew that they had loved each other more than anything. She had hoped to have that relationship with Viktor, but now that dream had been crushed. She dissolved into tears again and hugged knees. Her head bent low upon her knees, she let out small sobs.

Harry immediately saw this and felt a deep pain in his chest. It hurt him to see his friend to cry like this. He stood and walked over to her. He took her hand and forced her to look at him. "Hermione, I know how you feel. I have had to deal with it all my life. If you want to talk about him, you can feel free to. I found that made things better for me. Try it, please Hermione. Your tears hurt me."

"I- I'll try. So where do I start."

"Anywhere you desire to," he said, still holding her hand, he took his other hand and brushed the hair from her face and wiped the tears with his fingers.

"I remember when we first met, he said that the only reason he had for coming in the library was to see me. I remember thinking that he had been an idiot for waiting for so long. I remember walking the grounds with him. He used to bend over and kiss me. He was a lot sweeter than he looked. I loved him so much. He used to send me letters twice a week. He even took on a teaching position at the Durmstrang School. Even, he thought of transferring to Hogwarts to teach. I had hoped that he would have been able to. He really loved our vast school. He felt compelled to spread his skill.

Do you remember in the third task? After they had removed him from the maze, I had rushed over to him. I remember the Slytherin's had a booing for us, as I hugged him. He barely remembered who I was. They clearly knew that he had been under the Imperious Curse. I had held him close to me, fearful for what was to come for you, Harry. He felt that same fear. IT was hours later that we did find out what had happened."

"Do you feel better now, Hermione?" Charlie inquired, feeling his heart being ripped, for he felt like an older brother to her.

"Yes, I do. I never had any reason to get those things from me. I felt that our secret love was better than one so spread like Ron's," with saying that she gave a feeble chuckle.

There was suddenly a loud crack, and they are started. Viktor stood rather awkwardly on Harry's bed, his head bent low and his back kind of arched.

"Viktor! I thought you were dead," Hermione said as she rushed towards him. He got off of the bed sluggishly. His arm was clutched to his side and his face was white and bruised. Blood covered his robes and hands. A bump was clearly present on his head with blood extruding from it. It was clear that he had been attacked.

"What happened to you?" Charlie said, taking hold of Viktor, as he fell from weakness. Charlie laid him back to rest on Harry's bed. "Tell us what has happened to you."

"I was attacked near Diagon Alley. There were two men, they were Death Eaters. I was cornered at a dead end of one of the other alleys."

"What was the name of the alley? Can you tell us that?" Charlie asked, inspecting swelling wound on Viktor head. A gash ran back down his head for almost two inches.

"Nocturne alley. They had followed me out of one of the stores. It is my fault though; I forgot to drink the polyjuice potion. I had known that they were after me, but I had forgotten. After entering the alley, I had only then realized that they were following, but when I went to find the potion, there was none left. I tripped and had come up to have them both pointing their wands at me."

"What did they do," Harry asked, hoping it was not what ran across his mind. The Death Eaters liked to use this spell, brining wizards and witches down into weakness and pain.

"They both raised their wands and put me under the Cruciatus Curse. After they lifted it, because they heard someone behind them, I quickly Apperated here."

"I'm surprised to see you alive after something that fierce. It seems you didn't leave scratches, though." Charlie said this, now having to rip the robes clear form the wound in Viktor's side. The blood had crusted and now reopened. Viktor gave a slight intake. Charlie drew Hermione closer to whisper in her ear. She seemed to be obedient to his suggestion, and looked up in one of her books, a spell. After a few moments of reading, she cast the spell on the page.

"What was that for, Hermione," Ron said, in curiosity.

"Sound barrier," Charlie said, gesturing Harry towards him. "Harry, I want you to hold him down. There isn't any spells to heal this kind of injury. They must have used ancient magic. I recognize it from one of the papers I had to do for Professor McGonagall. She told us that there was so far, no magical curing for it. He's going to have to endure the pain for a while. The least I can do is giving him a drought of sleeping potion."

"Please do it quickly, I can't stand to see you like this," Viktor said, holding his hand out to Hermione. She obeyed, and reached into one of her bags for a potion bottle.

"Here, drink this. We'll bandage the wound, that's about all we can do, if what Charlie says is true."

Viktor was soon in a dreamless sleep. Charlie to work quickly knew his time was short. Hermione sat beside the bed, holding Viktor's hand. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what had happened to Viktor.

The night came swiftly and they all slept, except for Charlie, who stood watch. He leaned against the wall, exhausted. The job of keeping watch over Harry was becoming harder. He had not anticipated this kind of work. Over all the years he had known Harry, he had always felt a little responsible for the many deaths in the last four years. He was part of the Order, why had he not been more protective of Harry, who now felt like one of his own brothers.

Viktor stirred in his bed, and woke up with a gasp of pain. He tried to get in a different position, but soon sank back down in pain.

"Don't move, it might reopen the wounds."

"Can you tell me a few things about this ancient spell? I would like to know what I almost died from."

"It was labeled as one of the worst spells of all time. It was band form almost all of the modern books. The ministry wanted to keep a lid on it.

"Anything else?"

"Well, it was forbidden by the ministry almost 1000 years ago. The ministry had too many dueling cases that used this spell. They couldn't find any cure for it and many had already died, mostly accidentally. People didn't know what they were doing until it was too late. Most came out of fury and a wanting to win. There has only been one case of the rebirth of the curse since they banded it. That was fifty years ago, the last time Voldemort was in power."

"So their using the spell again?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. A more of a cowardice way to kill someone, though."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's kind of like the Unforgivable Curses. It's an easy way to rid of people who are more powerful than themselves."

Viktor had always hated having to show the students of his old class the Unforgivable Curses. No one should see their destruction. There was enough of it here, in Great Britain. Why should he spread the fear of the world into his students? Why should he spread things that he had seen in partial with Cedric Diggory? The after-effects of the Avada-Kedavra curse. He also knew that in the near future, he was going to see more of it.

They strode towards the Burrow, glad to rid themselves of the small shack. After the weeks at the Dursley's, they had found themselves in danger, not wanting to spread it to the Burrow, they had stayed in that little shack. They had waited two weeks before Charlie had thought it okay to move on. The sun was just setting, and the Burrow looked more comforting than anything when all they had stayed in that shack for so long.

"Viktor, are you okay? You're a little pale," Hermione said, a passion rising in her voice.

"I'm fine, and we're almost there, anyways."

"When we get home, you'll need to sit down. I'll have my mum make you some tea," Charlie said.

"I hope Mum made something descent to eat," Ron said, as Mrs. Weasley came into sight.

"You guys made it safely. I was so worried when I got your letter saying you had to move to a new location."

"Hello Mum. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Now let's get inside. I have some supper cooking, and theirs a pot of tea on the stove."

The group made their way, hastily to the house. Mrs. Weasley turned around towards the door and cast a charm on it.

Charlie instantly led Viktor to one of the chairs, and went over to the stove. He poured a cup of tea and added something from one of the bottles in the cabinet.

"Here drink this, Viktor," Charlie said, then made his way into another where a group of people were gathered. Hermione sat beside Viktor, while Harry and Ron were finally able to pries themselves from Mrs. Weasley. Harry soon followed to where Charlie had gone and found that the Order was gathered there. There were a few new people that he recognized.

As Harry entered the room, Lupin noticed him and got up, walking over to him. He gave him a warm welcome. Many now got up, saying little things like, "Glad to see you okay," or "You look well."

Last to greet him was Bill and Fleur. Bill looked fine, considering the incident that had occurred the past year.

"How do you feel Harry?"

"Fine. How 'bout yourselves? Haven't heard much more than the creaks of that old shack for the last two weeks."

"We're fairing quite well. I'm glad to see that you are well." Bill heaved a big sigh, glanced into the other room and then looked back at Harry. "Now, what happened to Viktor," he said, pulling Harry into one of the corners. Fleur hanged back and started talking to Ron.

"He was attacked by Professor Karkaroff. You remember, at the Triwizard Tournament, he was the judge from Durmstrang. Viktor had been working with him as a professor at the Durmstrang School." While they were talking, they seemed to have moved into a more private room, so as not to be overheard; which Harry could see why. He did not want this situation publicized too much. It only had to be held with the company he had been assigned with. "He says that he had gotten curious of some of the things that Karkaroff was saying, while trying to keep him at Durmstrang. It seems that two other Death Eaters came and was going to attack him had he not Apperated to Diagon Alley."

"So, he wasn't attacked by the Death Eaters at the school. Then when was he attacked?"

"He was attacked in Nocturne Alley. They cornered him and put him under the Cruciatus Curse. Then they used an ancient curse just after he came out of the Cruciatus. He was able to muster enough strength to Apperate to the shack we had been located at."

Charlie had finally wandered over to this room, hoping to find somewhere where he was not to be bombarded with questions. All their questions would be answered when the meeting went back into session in about two hours. For now, the Order was in welcome for the arrived guests. Then, as the meeting went into session, the Order would call up certain of the group in which Charlie temporarily was in.

"Bill, so nice to see again. How's my brother?" Charlie sat in one of the chairs with a sigh.

"Never better. Wish I had been in your position, all the excitement."

"Don't worry Bill, you'll get into the action soon enough, with the you know what and all. I should be jealous of you."

"Um- what are you guys talking about? What do mean soon enough?"

"Sorry Harry, you won't be able to know until after the meeting, when it's finally decided upon," Bill said, knowing this would torture Harry. He knew for one thing that Harry did not like not being in on these kinds things.

"Hey, I'm the one who's going to have to battle Voldemort, not that meeting, so just tell me."

"I'm sorry, but we are not aloud to."

Harry knew that either way he tried to get information, it was impossible. He might as just wait until after the meeting. For now, he should ignore it for now or be miserable for the next three hours. He exited the room, knowing that Charlie would be able to answer any of the questions that Bill had.

"Hey Harry, where've you been, I've been wanting to talk to you, but you disappeared." Oliver Wood stood behind him. He was taller, but looked almost the same. His hair had grown longer and he now sported a thin goatee. He also looked more muscular than Harry had remembered, but it had been years since he had been able to see Oliver. The last he had seen him was briefly at the beginning of his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Sorry Oliver, I was talking to Bill. What are you doing here?"

"I joined the Order. Professor Lupin went looking for me, said he saw a lot a trustworthy talent that could benefit the Order. Then he told me everything that happened to you over the last four years."

"I kind of lost track to contact you. You probably can guess. So what all did he tell you?"

"For one he told me about your ordeal at the Ministry. I had already known about the Triwizard Tournament. Then he told me about your last year at school. I also heard your not finishing school."

"No I'm not. I can't be there; it's too dangerous for the other students. I'm Voldemort's main target. I have a mission that can't be interrupted by school."

"Yes, I guess so. And then I heard about something else. Why didn't you tell anyone that Sirius Black was your godfather?"

"I didn't want to put myself in a position in which I may have accidentally told someone how he escaped and that I had contact with him, but now it doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said anything." Harry could tell that Oliver had really meant what he said.

"It's okay. I've learned to deal with it." There was a slight pause in which they just looked at each other. "Did you like being on the Puddlemere United reserve team?"

"It was fun, but it wasn't as fun as being on Gryffindor team. I remember your first game." They both got a laugh out of that one. He too remembered that day. He had been so nervous and then he had beaten a student that had been older than him. The Slytherin's had been so furious, especially Malfoy, which overjoyed both Harry and Oliver.

"Yes, that was an exciting game, but the one in my third year was a more exciting game, besides the fact that the Dementors came. I remember when I saw Cedric Diggory and his father at the World Cup. His father kept going on about how Cedric had beaten me and Cedric just wanted that to be forgotten. He never thought that that game was fair. I think if in all things he should have one."

"Why's that?"

"He lost because of me the following year. He should have won there, not me. In that Quidditch match, I should have won, but he had. It doesn't balance out, but I can't change that now. It was because of me that he died. What would have happened if I had let him take the cup by himself? He would have been transported to Voldemort. I should have taken it alone when he offered it to me. He would still be alive if I had."

"Harry, you can't blame yourself. You had no idea that the trophy was a portkey. It was not within your control."

"You know how many times I've tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault, but every time I think on that thought, I remember that I was the one who suggested we take it together. I was the one who should have died, but for all I know, I probably will in my attempt to destroy Voldemort."

Oliver was going to say something, when there was a call for the meeting to go into session. "Sorry Harry, have to go. See after the meeting."

"Okay."

Oliver walked into the meeting room and sat down in his usual seat. The meeting was soon in session.

"The topic of this meeting is to decide…" The voice drawled on. An hour later, the meeting finished and the most of the members left the Burrow. Minerva McGonagall, Oliver, and Lupin remained behind, and sat down at the table.

"So, what was the meeting about, Oliver? You promised you'd tell me," Harry inquired of Oliver.

"Oliver!" McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Oh come on, Minerva. Harry should be in rights to these conversations. He was trusted enough by Dumbledore. He should be the head of the Order, not me," Lupin said, helping Mrs. Weasley with a pot of stew.

"Oh, alright, you can tell him, Oliver."

"You see, Harry, we have been discussing on who should be assigned to go with you for your journey. We took the vote today."

"So who are the lucky winners?" Harry urged on with a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"There's eight, Lupin, you, Hermione, Ron, Victor, Charlie, Bill, and me."

"_You_! That was a surprise."

"Hey, I was chosen by the order. They trust me, so I hope you can trust me too," Oliver stated rather jokingly. "Plus, I'm the one who's going to be part of the finishing of your schooling."

"I was the one who chose him. I taught him for a year and could easily see that he had the right talent. If necessary, he can easily take on the position of leadership."

"That sounds reason enough, but I never thought I would see him as a professor. When do we set off?"

"In three days. We want to be sure that all of our company is in good health," Lupin informed his colleagues.

"You're meaning Victor. Yes, that would be wise." Harry stopped for a bit, in order to think on that. "Is there anything that we could you could do, Professor McGonagall?"

"I don't know. The only one who could really have done something was-" McGonagall stopped, almost ready to say Snape.

"Can you at least try? I'm sure he could be a big part in this mission," Charlie asked, as he walked into the conversation. He sat down next to Oliver, heaving a sigh.

"Charlie, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in ages," Lupin interrogated, as he gave a concerned look at Charlie.

"No, to be honest, I haven't slept in three days."

"What do you mean, you haven't slept in three days," McGonagall urged of him. She had always shown a concern for her students when the time presented itself.

"I've had to keep watch on Victor, in case of anything. That and I was assigned to keep a watch on Harry, Hermione and Ron. I was making sure that our journey could not be traced, so I stayed up to make plans. Nothing that should worry any of you guys." He accepted his bowl eagerly and went quickly to eat the warm food. "I think I'll finish this and go on up to bed. Is my room being occupied, Mum?"

"No. It's just you there this time."

Two days had thus passed and the company was getting in some well needed sleep. McGonagall was able to help Victor and he was at the moment getting the last chance to good sleep. They would set out in the morning; setting out for a journey that Harry knew he would most likely not return from.

Author's Note

Hope you liked part one, part two will be up as soon as I can think of how to word it all. Please give me reviews


End file.
